One Shots La Rosa de Versalles
by Rosaluna33
Summary: Hola! Aquí iré subiendo estas historias cortitas acerca de este anime/manga, teniendo como protagonista a nuestra querida rubia. ¡Que los disfruten!
1. El Beso

**El beso. **

El chiquillo de azabaches cabellos, llamativos ojos verdes y estatura nada despreciable, sintió una mirada punzante por sobre su hombro. La chica que estaba detrás, no le había sacado la vista de encima durante toda la misa. Comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo y avergonzado, cuando volteó levemente, intentando intimidarla para dejar en evidencia lo que él consideró como una desfachatez, pero la hermosa muchacha se limitó a sonreírle sin ningún tipo de reparo, guiñándole un ojo con total coquetería.

Oscar, la hija menor del General Jarjayes, futura heredera de su fortuna y cargo, se había percatado desde el comienzo de la situación que aquejaba a su valet, sin poder identificar aún, qué le estaba produciendo el evidente interés de la muchacha detrás de ellos. De todas formas, pensó, tales hechos habían logrado sacarla al menos por algunos minutos de la empalagosa misa a la cual por obligación había tenido que asistir en representación de su padre. André como su valet, también cumplía con su propio deber: acompañarla en cada uno de sus pasos y respiros. Un trabajo que se había tomado muy en serio desde que era apenas un niño. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la adolescente rubia que tenía al lado, embelesado, como siempre, con cada uno de sus rasgos. La nariz perfectamente perfilada, piel nívea, los pómulos rosados, el delineado de sus labios. Luego, siguió con la vista un poco más abajo. La chica lucía un impecable traje masculino color verde aceituna con tanta gracia, que por más que ella misma lo intentara, no lograba disimular del todo sus formas femeninas, las que se habían desarrollado con una estrepitosa rapidez en el último año.

Mientras el obispo continuaba con el sermón, que ninguno de los dos muchachitos sabía de qué trataba, a Oscar se le escapó un bostezo que logró disimular ante los demás, no así para su compañero, quien de un solo codazo entre las costillas la hizo despabilar de inmediato. Sin dejar de mirar con un falso interés hacia el frente, la rubia masculló entre dientes:

\- ¿Cuándo irá a terminar esta tortura?

-_El pecado es la carne..._

André apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

-Ten paciencia - Susurró sin quitar la vista del obispo. – Ya falta poco.

-_Y la carne, es la carne del cordero de Dios..._

Ese "falta poco" se convirtió en largos y tediosos treinta minutos, en los que el pecado de todos los tipos, colores, olores y sabores, fue el protagonista principal. Cuando al fin terminó la misa Oscar, seguida por André, fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie bajo la mirada atenta de generales, comandantes y toda la corte francesa. La chica había aprendido a cumplir con su deber gracias a las enseñanzas de su estricto padre, sin embargo, no toleraba tener que soportar la frivolidad de los cortesanos y la antipatía que le producía sus fingidas sonrisas y conversaciones inocuas. Si podía evitar el aguacero de preguntas, que estaba segura se le vendría encima por la ausencia de su padre si se quedaba un segundo más ahí, lo haría. Así que, sin ningún tipo de disimulo y a paso apresurado, ambos jóvenes dejaron la capilla, montando sus caballos al galope.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio, se tomaron el camino con calma. Como cada domingo lo hacían, se dirigieron hacia el borde del río, un lugar que ambos jóvenes habían adoptado como refugio "secreto" desde pequeños. Según ellos o al menos en su aún infantil imaginación, nadie conocía acerca de ese lugar. Nunca se percataron que hacía unos cinco o seis años, la curiosidad de la abuela de André al verlos salir siempre a la misma hora, fue mayor, descubriendo su refugio secreto. La Nana obviamente nunca había dicho nada, porque para ella sólo eran un par de inocentes infantes jugando a ser soldados o piratas. Antes de llegar al lugar, la jovencita de largo cabello rizado, se detuvo sin previo aviso. Habló sólo cuando se dio cuenta que André iba demasiado imbuido en la cabalgata, sin percatarse de que la había dejado un par de pasos atrás.

-Esa chica te miraba como si te quisiera devorar- Le hizo notar al valet, que se detuvo en seco sin alcanzar a voltear para mirarla.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? – Preguntó con aire distraído.

\- A Amelie. Qué raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, nunca tuvo la virtud del disimulo. Literalmente, no te sacó los ojos de encima durante toda la misa.

André sonrió levemente. -No exageres, Oscar. Yo no me percaté de nada – Mintió.

La rubia lo miró indiferente, con una mezcla de ironía y escepticismo. Ante el silencio de su compañero, bajó de su caballo de un solo salto. Él, se quedó por varios segundos hipnotizado por su gracia, prestancia y su figura alta y esbelta. Realmente le parecía increíble que Oscar tuviera que esconderse tras unos ropajes de hombre. Con el transcurrir de los años, más le costaba asumir y, por sobre todo, comprender la educación que el general daba a su hija menor. Inevitablemente, florecía como una hermosa flor, pero encerrada en una caja de cristal.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación, realizó la misma acción de la rubia y se detuvo a su lado.

-Es cierto lo que te digo, no me di cuenta de nada – Continuó aclarando mientras Oscar se le adelantaba unos pasos para acercarse a la orilla del río, murmurando entre dientes algo que se hizo ininteligible a los oídos del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dices? – La interceptó de pronto, tomándola de los hombros.

La chica soltó una carcajada, zafándose al mismo tiempo con brusquedad.

\- André, ¡eres tan susceptible a veces! – Exclamó con tono burlón, sin sacar la vista del caudal creciente del río.

-Sólo cuando te burlas de mí y no puedo entender qué dices – El muchachito se dejó caer junto a Oscar de un solo golpe, a sabiendas que era una batalla en la que probablemente terminaría derrotado.

La chica lo imitó quedando junto a él.

\- Nada, no dije nada André…- Repitió haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano y aguantando una nueva carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Odio que hagas eso! - Le reclamó el valet quitándose la chaqueta con violencia y subiéndose las mangas de la camisa, como si tuviera que estar listo para dar una pelea.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Contra preguntó la joven haciéndose la desentendida.

-Eso - Enfatizó André con las pupilas dilatadas.

\- ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar con los labios apretados y ojos juguetones.

-Deja de burlarte de mí – Le suplicó André.

-No me burlo, solo digo la verdad- Aseveró reclinándose hacia atrás y poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- ¿Qué has dicho hace un rato entre dientes?

-Que tú y Amelie se aman, eso – Cerró los ojos como si de esa forma no fuera a escuchar los reclamos que sabía vendrían del moreno.

\- ¿Estás loca? – André giró un poco el torso para verla a la cara. - Jamás podría amar a una chica como ella – Sentenció firme y seguro.

\- Es muy hermosa – Le hizo notar la rubia sin abrir aún los ojos.

\- ¿Y? - El valet se volteó nuevamente para ver hacia el río.

-Es atractiva, educada, de buena familia… un buen prospecto para ti…

-Pero no me interesa – La interrumpió el chico con tono parco. – Además, sabes que eso es imposible. Yo soy un plebeyo y ella…

\- ¡Ay André! - Oscar se levantó para quedar hombro a hombro con él. - No necesitas fingir conmigo. Podría hablar con mi padre para que tú y ella…

\- ¿Ella y yo qué? – Preguntó mirándola enfurecido directamente a los ojos.

-Se comprometan.

\- ¡Uf! - Resopló André y pensó que definitivamente la chica seria y sensata con la que compartía a diario y en prácticamente cada hora del día desde hacía más de ocho años, se había vuelto completamente loca. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, porque conocía muy bien el carácter de la hija más joven del general Jarjayes, sin embargo, sus palabras le resonaban como un eco interminable dentro de su cabeza. Él no quería comprometerse, ¿para qué? se preguntó a sí mismo, por lo tanto, lo que Oscar le planteaba no podía ser más que una locura.

-Pero tengo solo quince años, Oscar, no me quiero casar, menos con alguien a quien no amo – Argumentó finalmente usando el único punto que él consideró le quedaba a su favor.

-La mayoría de los chicos que se casan, son sólo un poco mayores que tú y en matrimonios arreglados, por lo tanto, asumo que el amor no es condición para el compromiso – Refutó la muchacha lanzando una piedra al río.

André siguió con su vista todo el recorrido que hizo la piedra hasta que chocó con el agua, mientras pensaba lo infantil que era Oscar al darle esa clase de argumentos. Luego, siguió pensando que quizás ella podía tener algo de razón, no obstante, él creía dos cosas al respecto: una, que efectivamente se consideraba demasiado joven como para siquiera pensar en estar comprometido y, dos, había jurado que "cuidaría" de la futura escolta personal de la princesa María Antonieta. Y esto último, no lo hacía por obligación, sino porque realmente sentía aprecio por ella. La amistad entre ambos que en resumen, era la amistad entre un plebeyo y una noble, entre sirviente y amo, había sobrepasado los límites de lo normal. Realmente la consideraba su amiga, sentía por ella un profundo afecto que reconocía no sabía muy bien cómo controlar y, por eso, se había prometido a sí mismo estar con ella hasta el final. Si era necesario, con la cuota de dramatismo propia de su edad, deseaba estar con ella incluso hasta la muerte.

-Entonces tú también deberías casarte, Oscar – Balbuceó luego de un rato lo primero que vino a su cabeza, sin razonar, ni por un instante el contenido de sus palabras.

La joven rubia abrió sus grandes ojos azules de par en par.

\- ¡Yo nunca me casaré, nunca! – Gritó poniéndose de pie y mirándolo en forma casi tirana. - No vuelvas a repetir eso, André Grandier, de lo contrario… - Hizo un puño apretadísimo y amenazante con su mano derecha, cosa que al chico no le produjo ni una pizca de temor.

\- ¿De lo contrario qué? ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿Golpear? – La increpó sin miedo alguno, a sabiendas que esas palabras le harían bajar la guardia a la impetuosa chica. La conocía bien, y su sentido de justicia, podía ser mayor incluso que su propio orgullo.

\- ¡Ay! - farfulló la chiquilla aún furiosa. - ¡Realmente logras exasperarme André, hasta me cuesta soportarte cuando te pones así! – Exclamó bajando finalmente la guardia. Las palabras del muchacho tuvieron el efecto esperado.

André se puso de pie junto a ella, buscando sus ojos

-Entonces, insensata, tú también deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías – Recuperó la seguridad en sus argumentos en forma casi inmediata, porque sabía en lo profundo de su corazón, que eso ocurriría, que André, su amigo, compañero y hermano, terminaría yéndose de su lado. Era lo natural, era lo que tenía que ocurrir, y prefería asumir esa realidad desde ese mismo momento.

-Si lo son - Insistió él. - Tengo quince años, me queda mucho por vivir y aún ni siquiera… - Se maldijo al no poder controlar su boca y darse cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar en terreno fértil para seguir siendo blanco seguro de bromas por parte de la rubia.

\- ¿Ni siquiera qué? – Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Nada, olvídalo – Cortó el tema de inmediato, antes de que tomara nuevos e incómodos matices.

La joven lo miró sonriente. En su mente, imaginó lo que al muchachito se le había salido en forma inconsciente.

\- No puedo olvidarlo, ¿que ibas a decir? – Presionó un poco más a su valet. Quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Nada, nada – Se justificó él con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Se volvió a sentar sobre la arena y abrazó sus rodillas en busca de estabilidad. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, terminando con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas.

Oscar estaba entre sorprendida y expectante. El chico estaba evidentemente avergonzado, lo que le permitía seguir jugando y como todo lo que hacía ella, llevarlo hasta el límite. Entonces, se sentó a su lado nuevamente

-André, dime una cosa - Dijo con seriedad. - ¿Ya has besado a una chica alguna vez?

André sentía las mejillas arder entre sus piernas, realmente lo único que esperaba de la vida en ese mismo momento, era ser tragado por la tierra o, en el mejor de los casos, morir.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

\- Lo que escuchaste, que si ya has besado a alguna chica, a una mujer – Oscar seguía mirándolo con insistencia, a la espera que saliera de su escondite y ver esa expresión de niño asustadizo y suplicante porque lo deje en paz.

Los segundos que transcurrieron entre la pregunta de Oscar y el que tuviera alguna buena respuesta, a André se le hicieron eternos. No sabía qué decir y mentir sería completamente inútil. Oscar lo conocía mejor que a ella misma y cualquier gesto lo delataría de inmediato.

\- La verdad… no – Asumió finalmente en actitud de total derrota. Levantó su rostro enrojecido para sentir el aire fresco y alivianar la vergüenza que sentía al asumir su poca experiencia en lides amorosos.

Oscar lo miró con una ternura que le costó reconocer en sí misma, aunque admitió que André generalmente, le provocaba ese tipo de emociones. Luego se volteó para mirar el borde del río, mientras acariciaba las piedrecillas húmedas debajo de su mano, ella también tenía que asumir su propia responsabilidad.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, es normal - Le explicó con voz serena. - Te has pasado la mitad de tu vida a mi lado, no has tenido muchas opciones.

_-_Tú eres la única opción que quiero, Oscar_ – _Masculló André entre dientes en forma casi automática.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó la rubia confundida, volviendo su mirada hacia él.

-Que… este… que…

\- ¡Vamos, habla! – Le exigió con firmeza. Si algo le era completamente indeseable era la inseguridad.

\- ¡Deja de ponerme nervioso con tus preguntas! – Fue la única forma que encontró el valet de salvar la situación.

Oscar no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Lo lamento, André, nunca he querido burlarme de ti - Guardó silencio por algunos segundos, luego continuó. - A veces, quiero olvidar que dejamos de ser niños y que tenemos que asumir responsabilidades… y eso, en ocasiones, pesa demasiado.

André prefirió guardar silencio. Escucharla hablar así le estremecía algo en el pecho que siempre debía contener. Luego de unos minutos, se miraron sonrientes. Había vuelto el brillo a sus ojos. Lanzaron al unísono un par de piedras para ver quién llegaba más lejos. Como siempre, el brazo de Oscar a pesar de ser más delgado, seguía siendo el más fuerte. Fueron unos cuantos tiros más hasta que la chica fue quien se atrevió a quebrar el silencio casi en una especie de monólogo imperceptible.

\- Me pregunto… cómo se sentirá - Lanzó una piedra más que rebotó por sobre la superficie del agua hasta que desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo se sentirá qué? – Preguntó André con el ceño fruncido.

-Un beso – Dijo girando su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. La verdad, era que no sentía vergüenza de sus dudas, aunque siempre le pareció un tema demasiado fútil para un futuro militar.

-Jajajajaja, ¡no hablas en serio! – Rio de buena gana el muchacho, presuponiendo que Oscar continuaba divirtiéndose a costillas de él. Pero luego de escucharlo reír por un rato, ella seguía con el rictus impasible.

-Hablo muy en serio. ¿Acaso tú no tienes curiosidad?

André se quedó pasmado y en silencio. Oscar nunca había hablado en esos términos con él y estaba seguro que con nadie. De pronto, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y, sin querer, comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Bueno, pues… este… si, no mucho la verdad – Musitó rascándose la nuca. Segunda mentira de la tarde, porque claro que sí tenía curiosidad y, por sobre todo, ganas, ganas de probar.

La chica sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de ese gesto de nerviosismo tan característico de su compañero.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta que no sabes mentir, cierto? – Sonrió, pero esta vez, sin ánimo de burlarse. Más bien, valorando la transparencia e inocencia que aún podía transmitir André.

\- ¡Ay, Oscar! - Reclamó él. - Deja de hablar sandeces y vámonos a casa – Dijo mientras sólo alcanzaba a hacer el ademán de ponerse en pie, porque la mano firme de Oscar en su brazo se lo impidió. Se sintió en extremo nervioso y torpe, entendiendo a la perfección la expresión de "mariposas en el estómago", aunque más bien, en su caso, eran murciélagos o aves de rapiña.

\- ¿Sandeces? – Preguntó la rubia muy inquisitiva. - No puede ser que seas tan aburrido, me sorprendes. Pareces un abuelo… o peor, mi padre.

André la miró extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? se preguntó a sí mismo. Llevaba casi una hora burlándose de él, lo había avergonzado y puesto en evidencia sin ningún reparo. Se sentía casi al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿qué demonios quería ahora?

\- ¿Yo, aburrido? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir en su defensa.

Oscar se quedó mirándolo, con la nariz levantada, la mirada firme en la de él, un poco altanera y un poco avergonzada y con el corazón acelerado. Ya no sabía si seguía jugando o en realidad, lo que iba a decir, era lo que realmente deseaba. Tragó un poco de saliva y habló.

\- Quiero que me beses - Dijo en un tono que pareció más una orden.

Al muchacho se le desfiguró por completo la cara. -¡¿Quéeeeee?!– Exclamó impactado por la petición de la chica.

\- ¡Qué cobarde eres André! Me decepcionas – Aseveró ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loca – Dijo él poniéndose de pie y caminando a paso acelerado hacia su caballo. Era el momento de acabar con la broma, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado incómodas para él y, para Oscar, demasiado arriesgadas. En el corto trayecto que tuvo que andar para llegar a su azabache corcel, la vida se le pasó por delante. La primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue cuál sería la sensación de sentir los labios de Oscar en los suyos. ¿Serían suaves y aterciopelados? o ¿Húmedos y dulces, quizás? Luego, se cuestionó su inexperiencia. Nunca había besado más que la arrugada mejilla de su anciana abuela. Solo alguna vez, en algún rincón de la mansión, había observado a hurtadillas a los sirvientes besuquearse y manosearse en medio de la oscuridad. Y esa era toda la experiencia que tenía en relación a chicas y a besos. No obstante, su peor cuestionamiento fue si a Oscar le gustaría realmente que él la besara. ¿Y si no y terminaba odiándolo? ¿Y si nunca más podía volver a besar sus labios? Y si…

De pronto, sus vacilaciones fueron interrumpidas y, prácticamente sin darse cuenta, se vio acorralado por el tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas y el cuerpo de Oscar por delante, que sintió demasiado cerca, demasiado cálido y dulce como el aroma de una rosa. La chica sin previo aviso y sin ni siquiera titubear, lo había arrastrado hasta el árbol que se encontraba a menos de un metro de su caballo. Estaba completamente inmovilizado. Oscar, lo tenía tomado de las muñecas y estaba tan cerca de él, que su respiración agitada le golpeaba las mejillas. El valet, no fue capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Tan poco deseable te parezco que ni siquiera te atreves a hacer algo que te estoy ordenando? – Le dijo con un tono de voz calmado, pero firme y su mirada fija en la suya.

-No… no es eso… Os… - Las palabras definitivamente no le salían. Sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y un remolino en la garganta le impedía hablar. Se miraron ambos muchachos por un largo rato. André entendió entonces, que en ese mismo instante debía tomar una decisión. No era un juego para Oscar, ya se lo había demostrado. Si no la besaba, pensaría que era por desprecio, cosa que de ninguna forma era así. Si la besaba, tendría que asumir las consecuencias de no estar preparado para hacerlo y un posible rechazo por parte de la rubia, que insistía en desafiarlo a hacer algo de lo cual ambos podrían terminar arrepentidos. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron en los finos labios de la joven rubia, pareciéndoles una fruta madura completamente deseable y a punto de reventar. Realmente él quería hacerlo, pero no así, no de esa forma tan brusca e inesperada. Sin embargo, pensó luego, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser con Oscar? Toda ella era una caja de pandora y gustaba de llevarse a sí misma a límites insospechados.

Entonces, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Acercó su boca a la de ella, pero se encontró sólo con el aire. Oscar, había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su caballo. Él se quedó perplejo por una fracción de segundo. Finalmente reaccionó y sus pies tomaron vida propia. De pronto, sintió un coraje que le quemaba el pecho, una sensación completamente desconocida, pero tan potente, que no le quedó más opción que moverse hacia la rubia. Con paso firme, caminó hasta ella segundos antes de que montara su caballo. La tomó del brazo con firmeza y sin ninguna delicadeza la giró hacia él. Con su mano libre, recorrió el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca suave y tibia. Se estremeció al sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad del contacto de los rizos enredados, tal como siempre lo había imaginado. Liberó su brazo e, inmediatamente, la apretó firme desde la cintura, estrechando el espacio que los separaba. El cuerpo de Oscar temblaba, cosa que, si él hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, lo habría alejado, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó en absoluto. El ímpetu que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente, puso sus labios en los de ella, abriéndolos instintivamente luego de algunos segundos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la humedad del contacto y la fuerza poderosa de su instinto masculino.

Oscar se quedó completamente inmóvil ante el inesperado acto de valentía de su compañero. Sintió los oídos tapados y algo como un mareo; una sensación agradable, pero inestable, una emoción completamente nueva y placentera.

Cuando la razón volvió a la mente de André, la soltó de inmediato. La chica se quedó mirándolo perpleja, quizás, según lo que él interpretó, hasta un poco asustada, con las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo tembloroso y los labios hinchados y latiendo con fuerza por el roce. Él no atinó a decir nada. Se quedó igualmente paralizado. No hubo ni siquiera un pensamiento que justificara su actuar. No tenía ninguna explicación, motivo o razón que dar a Oscar, quien raudamente montó su caballo con extrema agilidad y salió al galope, dejando atrás a un todavía impresionado André viéndola marchar.

…..

Su corazón latía más rápido que los cascos en el piso de su caballo. Sentía las mejillas ardientes y los labios le pulsaban con fuerza. Aún sentía el sabor de la boca de André en la de ella. De pronto, no supo si reír o llorar, si gritar o cantar. El cuerpo le temblaba, pero un calor inexplicable le recorría cada poro de su piel. Cuando llegó a la mansión, dejó rápidamente a Cesar en el establo y corrió hacia su habitación. Agradeció no toparse con su nana y tener que someterse a darle cualquier tipo de explicación. Se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, porque en su mente, sólo estaba el rostro de André acercándose a ella. ¡Por Dios!, pensó. Era su primer beso y ella había corrido despavorida. Lo que comenzó como un juego, había terminado como una realidad difícil de asumir. No pensó que André sería capaz de hacerlo, entonces sonrió levemente al pensar en la gallardía mostrada por el muchacho al impedirle subir a su caballo. El otrora chiquillo flacuchento, había logrado sorprenderla y eso le producía una extraña sensación de agrado y satisfacción. Con una de sus manos recorrió el borde de sus labios. Suspiró al recordar el cuerpo fuerte que la había reducido minutos atrás. Su respiración se volvió a agitar y el vértigo volvió nuevamente. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pensando y, por sobre todo, sintiendo. Definitivamente, era algo que tenía que olvidar. Solo había sido una jugarreta y, muy seguramente, para André también. No valía la pena darle más importancia de la que tenía. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para refrescarse el rostro con agua. Decidió frente al espejo del tocador, que lo sucedido quedaría en el pasado, prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a rememorarlo. Ella era un militar, los sentimientos no le servirían para la carrera que comenzaría muy pronto como guardia imperial.

-Esto nunca pasó, Oscar. Nunca. Tienes que olvidarlo – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta cerrando los ojos. Al igual que su corazón.

Fin.

...

_**Hace tiempo que no escribía y me siento como recién calentando motores, así que disculparán faltas de ortografía y redacción, que muy probablemente más de alguna se me pasó.**_

_**¿Qué más puedo decir al respecto? Pues nada, simplemente que ojalá disfruten de este one shot y que espero escribir algunos más. Eso, besitos y deje su review para conocer su opinión, es la única forma que tenemos de saber si continuar o no, un poco de combustible para el corazón, ya saben.**_


	2. Fatum

_**Fatum**_

_Me habéis llamado Azrael, Miguel, Mairya, Zuriel, Yetzarhara, el ángel del señor, el destructor. He sido el que escribe y borra los nombres de las almas, el que media entre el cielo y el infierno, Tengo mil formas, mil rostros y no rostros; os puedo dar alivio y temor, descanso o desasosiego. _

_Lo cierto, es que puedo tomar la forma que deseéis, lo que vuestra alma esté preparada para ver. Me habéis culpado de matar, pero sois vosotros mismos quienes ya os habéis suicidado al no vivir como debéis vivir. Yo sólo os vengo a enseñar y, tal vez, daros una segunda oportunidad. No soy yo el que os mata, sois vosotros quienes habéis dejado de vivir. Mi llamado es a la muerte, sin embargo, ¿Ya sabéis qué ha muerto? Sólo un pedazo de carne mal oliente, lo que perdura, seguirá bajo las fauces del tiempo y de la ley universal de la creación. No puedo destruirte, más si mostrarte como te habéis destruido a ti mismo. Estáis siendo llamados y os llevaré bajo mis alas, pero mirad, mirad la luz al final que es el comienzo, porque lo que ha nacido eterno, jamás perecerá. _

-o-

_**14 de julio de 1789**_

_Viví con la dignidad de un guerrero, con la fuerza de la espada en mi mano._

_Viví con libertad, sin tener que someterme a otros, sólo al deber que prometí cumplir hasta esta hora en que todo se torna oscuro._

"_Alain, ¿por qué no rugen los cañones? La Bastilla debe caer, está a punto de caer. No dejen de pelear, continúen"._

_Aunque ni siquiera merezca el amor que Dios me ha dado, no hay alegría más grande para un ser humano que haber vivido sin remordimiento, solamente sumiso a la verdad que emana de su corazón._

_Lloré y sufrí por mi amada reina y su desafortunado destino__. También por ese ángel que cayó antes de presenciar la desgracia del pueblo que adoraba. _

_Peleé como el dios Marte y, con la misma intensidad, también odié y amé._

"_André, André, mi André"._

_¡Dime que no ha sufrido y que me espera en el cielo!_

_¿Ha llegado mi hora serena también? _

_¿Has venido finalmente por mí? _

_Te he reconocido mensajera de los dioses, dame la mano que tengo miedo, hasta el silencio se ha callado. El viento ha cesado también de combatir, la vida se extingue dentro de mí, me abandona._

_Ha llegado mi hora oscura. Dame la mano hermoso ángel de la muerte, llévame con él._

"_Me espera André, me está esperando._

_Oh Francia… ¡Viva Francia!"._

_-o-_

_**Un mes antes…**_

El frío le calaba los huesos y la lluvia no daba tregua desde hacía tres días y, desde hacía tres días, recordó, que no comía y un mes que trabajaba sin descanso. Recorrió de punta a punta la entrada del lugar en donde se estaban realizando las audiencias supervisando, como siempre, que todo se mantuviera en estricto orden. Sus hombres permanecían cada uno en la posición indicada con las bayonetas cargadas, aunque sabía que las armas no serían usadas, al menos no este día. Durante la revista pudo notar que a algunos de los soldados les castañeaban los dientes por el frío y les temblaban las piernas por el cansancio. Lamentaba tenerlos en esas condiciones, sin embargo, estaban ahí para cumplir con un deber: proteger a los representantes del parlamento. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse, recorriendo bajo la lluvia aquellos patios que siempre le fueron tan familiares. En realidad, reconoció, lo que deseaba era estar sola para no seguir escuchando los murmullos que se esparcían por toda Francia y que sólo apuntaban a una palabra: Revolución. Se detuvo frente a unas gigantescas columnas de mármol organizadas en forma de óvalo. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la fría y húmeda textura. Si daba un paso más, caería desmayada y no era momento para dar ese tipo de espectáculo. Todo el regimiento confiaba en ella y estaban en las mismas condiciones de cansancio y, sin duda alguna, dando lo mejor de sí para que todo resultará como había sido planificado. Ella, en esta ocasión, no sería la excepción. _"Tú puedes Oscar" _intentó animarse a sí misma, pero el cansancio acumulado le estaba pasando la cuenta o, al menos, eso es lo que quiso creer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el pecho. Había podido notar una baja en su peso en las últimas semanas y, por el contrario, aumento de la fatiga, pero era lo normal, pensó, siempre le sucedía en épocas de mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, le costaba ponerse en pie en las mañanas, lo cual sí le preocupaba, además de ese ruido dentro del pecho que le retumbaba en el cerebro como tambores de guerra. "_No puedo enfermarme ahora"_, se había dicho hace dos días. justo cuando el ruido se había intensificado. "_Demasiadas preocupaciones"_, se justificó luego y su mente se fue con André. Estaba quedando ciego y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿Quién era la ciega entonces, ella o su compañero? Pero, ciertamente, su ojo derecho le estaba dando problemas. Su vista había perdido profundidad y agudeza, ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar una espada en el aire, menos podría esquivar una bala o una estocada. ¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante? No podría seguir en el ejército y eso involucraba, inevitablemente, una separación que no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar. Lo necesitaba a su lado, a pesar de haber asegurado frente a él lo contrario, necesitaba y quería protegerlo como a nada en este mundo. Necesitaba que la calmara en sus momentos de impulsividad o que la alentara frente a la desidia que le producía la ineptitud de sus hombres.

-¡Aaaah! - se quejó. El dolor de un momento a otro se intensificó tanto que la hizo gritar y encorvarse, cayendo al suelo con pesadez. Sin poder mover su cuerpo, no tuvo más remedio que permitir que la lluvia le golpeara el rostro. Le dolía respirar. "_Cálmate Oscar"_ se dijo con la mirada hacia el cielo, sabía que el pánico de nada serviría. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar en forma profunda y lenta. Cada bocanada, era como si una espada la cortara por dentro y el aire abriera cada herida cada vez más. Se mantuvo así por algunos minutos que no supo si fueron cinco o cincuenta. Cuando se sintió mejor, se incorporó cuidadosamente quedando de rodillas en el piso. - ¡Dios! - exclamó nuevamente, el dolor en el pecho volvía con violencia, no cesaba. El dolor quería salir de ella y... - ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Cof, cof, cof! - tosió con tanta fuerza que le pareció que algo se desprendió dentro de ella. Sentía el corazón acelerado y los pulmones cerrados, le costaba respirar, como si su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto muy, muy pequeño, pero sus oŕganos internos se mantuvieran del mismo tamaño. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo mojado y tomó un poco de aire por la nariz para recuperar su pulso natural. Acto seguido, no supo por qué, pero se miró la mano que se había llevado para tapar su boca segundos atrás. ¡Sangre, tenía sangre en la mano! Sangre que había salido de su interior. Sus ojos azules se dilataron entre el dolor y el impacto, al tiempo que se inundaron en lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. - Dios, estoy enferma… estoy…

\- ¿Muriendo? - Dijo una voz unos metros más allá en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó poniéndose con rapidez en pie olvidando por completo el dolor. - Retírese, no puede estar en este lugar. Si no obedece, tendrá que ser detenido de inmediato - le ordenó con firmeza. Pero el personaje misterioso se mantuvo impávido refugiado en la oscuridad. La comandante se acercó con lentitud hacia la sombra en la que se mezclaba una figura sin una forma definida, mientras las dudas la invadían a medida que se acercaba a ella. ¿Quién había sido capaz de espiarla en medio de la noche bajo una tormenta?

\- Avance hacia la luz para poder verla - le indicó deteniéndose unos pasos antes de estar frente a ella. La figura avanzó cumpliendo la orden con exactitud. Oscar la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, pero no pudo ver mucho más que un cuerpo por completo cubierto con una gruesa capa color turquesa. - Descúbrase el rostro, por favor - dijo un poco más calmada. La persona lentamente subió sus manos y movió hacia atrás la amplia capucha, dejando al descubierto un rostro que parecía desfigurarse con la lluvia y las sombras. Oscar se mantuvo estupefacta por algunos segundos, un escalofrío recorrió sus vértebras. Entrecerró un poco los párpados para enfocar mejor, ya que la lluvia le impedía ver con total claridad. Cuando por fin enfocó el rostro al descubierto algo se paralizó dentro de ella. Esa cara le era conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde, ni de cuándo. Luego, con más tranquilidad, se dio tiempo para observarla con mayor detalle. Era de una belleza que a Oscar le pareció espeluznante y que definitivamente no era de este mundo. Una tez como ceniza y pómulos afilados, cabello completamente encanecido. No pudo definir en ese momento si era hombre o mujer, si era una anciana o una jovencita, sin embargo, esa ambigüedad no le molestó, ya que le recordaba a sí misma. Había pasado por muchos episodios en su vida en que había sido confundida con un hombre y si bien había sido criada como uno, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que era una mujer. Volvió su atención nuevamente a la aparición que tenía en frente. Era de una hermosura tan diferente a cualquier otra que hubiese visto que pensó que tenía que ser de cualquier forma una mujer y, aunque nunca en su vida había visto un fantasma, definitivamente lucía más como un espectro que una persona viva. No tuvo miedo, y se admiró de ello, porque en su vida había escuchado muchas historias de muertos vivientes de boca de su nana, además de todas las que había leído en libros junto a André. Esa cuota de valentía la reconfortó, porque hacía unos minutos atrás, lo que había sentido era algo muy similar al terror.

-Identifíquese - pidió luego de salir de su estremecimiento. - Nombre y título– solicitó siguiendo el protocolo militar.

-Jajajaja - rió la mujer dejando ver sólo una cavidad oscura por boca. - ¿Cómo quieres que me llame? – preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-No estoy bromeando Madame, soy el Comandante General del Ejército…

-Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes - la interrumpió. - Hija menor del General Jarjayes y Madame Georgette. Nacida el 25 de diciembre de 1755. Lloraste con tanta fuerza la noche de tu nacimiento que por cierto, fue muy similar a esta, que a tu padre no le quedó más remedio que criarte como varón, aun siendo una mujer. A los catorce años ingresaste a la Guardia Real para ser la escolta personal de la Delfina María Antonieta que vendría desde Austria para contraer matrimonio con el príncipe heredero a la corona, una alianza estratégica entre ambos países para… ¿continúo?

\- ¿Cómo... es posible? - musitó Oscar impactada. - Yo... a usted no la conozco…- afirmó, aunque dudando de sus propias palabras, porque algo muy familiar había en esa mujer de aspecto fantasmal que la inquietaba.

-Me has olvidado, siempre lo haces - el cuasi espectro habló con tono resignado, bajo la mirada desconfiada de una comandante ingratamente sorprendida por sus dichos.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó la rubia confundida. - Ya le expliqué que yo...

-Que me has olvidado, eso dije, pero yo no olvido a nadie - Se acercó un poco más para mirar de cerca a la hermosa comandante. - Esa mirada… - cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando algo muy intenso. - Esa mirada sigue siendo la misma. ¡Refulgente de pasión! Me alegra saberlo, me satisface que no hayas cambiado un ápice - abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió.

La rubia se sintió incómodamente intimidada. - No… no entiendo… co… como - su mente confusa sólo le permitía balbucear ideas sin terminar.

-Soy yo - afirmó la mujer y entonces, sorpresivamente, le tomó una de sus manos. Oscar sintió un mareo que la llevó a ver dentro de su mente cientos, sino miles de recuerdos de su infancia, adolescencia y juventud, en un solo segundo. En cada una de las escenas estaba la misteriosa mujer encapuchada, observándola desde diferentes ángulos y lugares. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Ella siempre había estado cerca, no obstante, nunca la había visto, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Cuando finalmente liberó la fría mano de la comandante, esta volvió en sí de inmediato con una violencia que la desestabilizó.

\- Po… por qué…

\- ¿Por qué me ves ahora? - la miró de una forma tal, que la rubia sintió que esos ojos grisáceos le hablaban. - Querida mía, por favor, no me hagas aclarártelo tan explícitamente. Ya lo sabes - entonces su mirada se movió desde los ojos de la rubia hacia su mano ensangrentada. Oscar simplemente la observaba interrogante. - Está bien, te lo diré – replicó la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Esa sangre es el comienzo de una agonía que sólo finalizará cuando abandones tu cuerpo - cerró los ojos y puso la palma de su mano sobre su frente, como si lo recién dicho hubiese sido una estupidez o barbaridad. - Ya está, lo dije – habló como si en realidad estuviera arrepentida. - Siempre me toca la parte dura y difícil.

Luego de escuchar sus palabras, la comandante se apretó el tabique nasal con la punta de los dedos. Se sentía en extremo confusa y perdiendo el control de lo que ella calificó como una absurda situación. Necesita aclarar sus ideas y comprender, de alguna forma, cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Quién… es usted? - articuló impaciente.

-No sé cómo quieras llamarme – la extraña mujer cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y se quedó pensando por algunos segundos. - Me gusta mucho esa expresión genérica de "El Ángel de la Muerte" aunque suene un poco espeluznante.

Oscar la miró con su impasible seriedad arqueando una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿Eres…?

-Sí, soy la muerte – dijo asintiendo con orgullo.

La rubia, ahí mismo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que no pudo reír más por el dolor en el estómago. - ¡Esto debe ser una broma! – arguyó al final entre risotadas y espanto, intentando dar alguna lógica a todo lo disparatada que era la escena que estaba viviendo.

-No, no lo es. Morirás, como todos – la figura espectral cruzó las manos por detrás en la espalda y caminó alejándose unos pasos de Oscar, dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad. La rubia continuaba en estado catatónico, la verdad era que muy pocas veces en su vida se había quedado sin saber qué decir o hacer y esta era una de esas. Cuando la mujer regresó nuevamente hacia la luz se detuvo muy cerca de ella. - De ti depende de cómo lo harás. Sólo estoy aquí para mostrarte tus alternativas.

Entonces la comandante cambió su gesto bruscamente, se le tensaron los labios y el entrecejo, su mirada se volvió dura y oscura, pasó en un segundo de la risa desenfrenada a una desesperación que le comprimía el corazón, igual que si hubiese tenido el peso de diez hombres sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Alternativas? – preguntó la rubia con rabia, sabiendo que su respuesta era más sensata que cualquier otra. - ¡Qué estupidez dice! no hay alternativas, solo un sórdido final – la comandante puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro bajo la lluvia, como leona enjaulada y hambrienta. Estaba exasperada, esa mujer o aparición o lo que fuera la sacaba de sus cabales y la alejaba de su cordura. Lo que decía… que ella. Se detuvo por un segundo y sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera quiso dar cabida a ese pensamiento, porque lo que estaba viviendo, no era real, tenía que ser una pesadilla, no había duda de ello.

-Querida mía, siempre me ha atraído tu impetuosidad - se acercó un poco más, lo que llevó a Oscar a retroceder unos pasos. La última vez que la había tocado, la sensación que le provocó no sabía si la quería volver a repetir. La otra mujer hizo lo propio al comprender la petición de tregua de la rubia. - Te conozco mejor que nadie - continuó - Te conozco desde antes que nacieras en este cuerpo y en esta vida. Te conozco desde antes que supieras lo que era vivir y también cuando supiste lo que era morir. No es la primera vez que pasamos por esto. Y siempre es un poco más difícil que la anterior, aun así, reconozco que hemos tenido buenos momentos.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¡Usted está completamente loca! – Oscar entró a un estado de incontrolable enajenación. A esa altura, sus límites de tolerancia habían sido superados con creces. – Por favor deténgase a ahora y dígame que es lo que quiere. Está llegando demasiado lejos.

-Sí, todo eso también me lo habías dicho antes – le hizo notar la misteriosa mujer con calma. - Quizás no haya nada nuevo que decir entre nosotras.

-Por favor, retírese – le ordenó una vez más Oscar con la paciencia hecha añicos. - De lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de detenerla - le advirtió dando media vuelta sobre sus talones. Avanzó unos pasos, luego se volteó nuevamente para ofrecer su escolta a la extraña mujer. Sin embargo, su asombro fue mayor al darse cuenta que ya no estaba donde había estado hace tres segundos antes.

-No lo hagas más difícil, por favor Oscar – la comandante volvió a dar media vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver a la mujer nuevamente frente a ella. Al percibir el potencial peligro en la situación, desenvainó su espada en forma con rapidez y se puso en guardia. - No creas que me intimidas con eso - dijo la mujer con despreocupación, como si un niño la amenazara con una espada de madera. Se acercó lentamente a la comandante, quien ya no se movía. - Vamos, salgamos de la lluvia que aún no es tu hora. Te lo explicaré cuando estés más calmada – La tomó del brazo haciendo que la espada cayera retumbando con fuerza en el suelo y avanzó junto a ella. Oscar tuvo la sensación de estar flotando y, al mismo tiempo, siendo fuertemente sostenida y movilizada como un muñeco sin voluntad. Cuando estuvieron bajo techo, se sentaron en un frío banco de concreto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia que la hizo estremecer.

-Escúchame - prosiguió el espectro - No estoy aquí para asustarte, sé muy bien que nunca me has temido. De todas formas, llego cuando llego, no antes ni después. Sin embargo, créeme que te mereces seguir viviendo – Ambas alzaron la vista cuando un rayo en el firmamento iluminó todo el lugar. - ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿En cómo has vivido tu vida hasta ahora? – Oscar apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus delgados muslos y entrelazó sus manos, inclinó la cabeza y su mirada se fijó en esos puntos que aún permanecían cubiertos por sangre seca. Ya estaba cansada y realmente, pensó, era tiempo de que la pesadilla terminara, así como esa mujer había acabado con su voluntad.

-Por favor no continúe - pidió apenas en un hilo de voz, pero la mujer pareció no escucharla.

\- Sin duda, has tomado decisiones importantes desde que eras apenas una niña. Decidiste vivir de una forma distinta y eso, inevitablemente, te quitó la posibilidad de tener otras experiencias, de vivir la opción b de todo esto. Quizás, en esa otra opción, Fersen… - Oscar la miró llena de congoja y dolor. Pensar en el conde sueco era un tema que aún le dolía y que llevaba mucho tiempo evitándolo. - No me mires así, por favor. Tomaste una decisión, eso es lo importante. Lo que te quiero decir es que todo tiene una causa y un efecto, acción y reacción. Y las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante marcarán tu vida para siempre.

\- ¿Para siempre? – habló finalmente con claridad. - No tengo un para siempre, estoy muriendo - musitó abriendo sus manos con decepción al comprobar que los restos de sangre seca continuaban ahí.

-No querida. Eso depende de ti. Puedes vivir tan intensamente como quieras, como quizás nunca lo has hecho. Puedes abrir tu corazón al amor y hacer lo que tu conciencia te dicte. Puedes ser feliz. O puedes vivir desdichada, sola y enojada con la vida. Tienes que tomar un camino ahora.

La comandante esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. - Nunca he saboreado la real felicidad. La amistad, el amor, mi supuesto coraje, no han sido más que muestras que reflejan mi propia debilidad, egoísmo e incapacidad como persona, soldado e, incluso, como mujer y como hombre.

\- ¿Estás segura? - la desafió la otra mujer, volviendo a tocar su mano y transportándola de inmediato a un recuerdo borroso de su infancia.

_-André, no llores - pidió la pequeña Óscar a su amigo al verlo desplomado en el piso. _

_\- ¡Siempre me ganas, siempre! - reclamó el pequeño de cabellos negros entre sollozos y con el rostro cubierto por el antebrazo. Oscar se acercó tiernamente a él, inclinándose con la finalidad de convencerlo de que la mirara a la cara. _

_-Juguemos otra vez, prometo que no te ganaré. Pero tienes que mirarme para que te des cuenta que te estoy diciendo la verdad. _

_André se descubrió el rostro lentamente. Oscar entonces le sonrió ampliamente. -Intentémoslo una vez más. Recuerda que tienes que ser con la espada tan bueno como yo, de lo contrario, ¿cómo me acompañaras y protegerás? - André animosamente se levantó del piso y se puso en guardia para continuar jugando. _

_Y, tal como se lo había prometido su amiga, por primera vez fue él el vencedor. Y, también por primera vez, Oscar entendía que a veces hay que darse por vencido para ganar ver la felicidad en los ojos de alguien más. _

Cuando la mujer apartó su mano de la de ella, lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus tristes y cristalinos ojos azules. - Date por vencida, Oscar. Ya no hay más luchas ni batallas que librar. Sólo debes darte por vencida.

Oscar se puso de pie y caminó alejándose quedando bajo la lluvia - ¡No puedo, no puedo! ¡No quiero escucharla más! - gritó cubriendo sus orejas con fuerza y desesperación. Su rostro pálido por el frío, estaba cubierto de lágrimas que no tenían control.

\- ¡Si puedes! La vida te está esperando. ¡Vívela como siempre has querido! Como el dios marte o atenea. O como ambos, la decisión es tuya.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos y mejillas con el dorso de la manga, intentando calmar sus sollozos producto del llanto y la profunda y dolorosa impotencia que sentía.

\- ¡Comandante, comandante! - Oscar abrió los ojos y se giró para ver de quién era la voz a sus espaldas. Se dio cuenta entonces, que estaba en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado. - ¿Qué hace aquí en medio de la lluvia? La hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

\- ¿Alain, eres tú? - preguntó la rubia evidentemente confundida.

-Sí, ¿quién más podría ser? - el hombre se acercó con lentitud a la mujer y le tocó el hombro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas a pesar del frío. Su voz no era la misma de la tarde, sonaba triste y melancólica. Recordó entonces que hacía días actuaba en forma muy extraña. André y él lo habían notado.

-Lo siento es que… acabo de… - Oscar miró hacia todos lados buscando a la misteriosa mujer, pero no estaba, sólo era su soldado.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó el hombre preocupado buscando encontrarse en algún momento con su mirada.

Oscar evitó ese contacto cerrando los ojos para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. - Nada. No me hagas caso, estoy muy cansada - argumentó, pero en realidad estaba terriblemente perdida.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso. Vaya a cambiarse, su ropa está empapada. Nos acaban de informar que podemos volver a casa, al menos por esta noche. Las audiencias han terminado.

Oscar lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. En realidad, no lo estaba escuchando porque sentía los oídos tapados. - ¿Qué dices?

-Que vayamos a casa. Todos ya se han ido, acabó la empresa por hoy.

\- Está bien. Adelántate por favor - dijo mirándose las manos con la secreta esperanza de que todo lo sucedido hubiese sido parte de un sueño. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban limpias y blancas.

\- Comandante - dijo Alain con tono preocupado al verla hacer ese gesto y darse cuenta de algo que lo dejó perplejo. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? - afirmó ella con seguridad.

-Es que… - hizo un gesto con su mano indicando hacia su boca. - Tiene algo que parece ser sangre - Oscar rápidamente pasó sus dedos comprobando con impacto lo observado por Alain.

-Me debo haber mordido el labio sin darme cuenta - se justificó de inmediato, limpiándose con cuidado el área indicada. - Déjame sola Alain, necesito pensar un poco más. Enseguida te alcanzo - le pidió con calma.

El sargento se quedó algunos segundos esperando alguna otra orden, pero reaccionó de inmediato al darse cuenta que la comandante continuaba en completo silencio. -Como ordene. Con su permiso - dijo cuadrándose y saliendo al trote en medio de la lluvia.

Oscar suspiró con profundidad mirando sus finos dedos que habían quedado impregnados del líquido rojo. _Sí, quiero vivir._

-¡Quieroooooo viviiiiiiiiiiir! - gritó a todo pulmón en medio de los jardines vacíos de Versalles. – Ese es y será mi único destino.

Fin.-

_**¿Hay alguien que no admire a Oscar por su valentía y coraje? Y aún así tenía miedos, como una persona común y corriente. Eso fue lo que quise plasmar en esta breve historia, además de retratar a la muerte como un proceso en el cual nos podemos transformar y vivir el día a día de una forma completamente diferente. Es parte de vivir, morir, pero hay algo imperecedero en cada una, en cada uno. La voz de esta muerte es más moderna y desenfadada, porque quiero transmitir que la muerte no es algo serio o terrible, es algo natural, así como lo es vivir. **_

_**Espero les guste esta breve historia y dejen su comentario, que yo no me enojo cuando los recibo, todo lo contrario, me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a continuar escribiendo. ¡Un abrazo!**_


End file.
